Dollhouse In the Desert
by KetchupHoarder
Summary: A girl named Akryii has been watching the Gravel Wars for a long time. What happens if a certain mercenary sees her snooping around, what things are this girl hiding and what crazy adventures and escapades will she drag the mercenaries into? Read to see family fueds, epic rivalries, masochistic 11 year olds, different dimensions, time travel, twins and more in this hilarious story
**An Intruder In Tuefort**

The sun hung high over Tuefort as gunshots, explosions and screams of pain could be heard in the war-zone, chaotic things happened here that you could find nowhere else. As two teams of people looking exactly alike except for the color of their uniforms continously battled every day. If someone were to find this place and make it out alive they would be killed before alerting the authorities of this hidden war as it had to stay a secret.

Alkryii watched from afar, safe from the chaos of the Gravel Wars as she marveled at what she was witnessing as not many would ever see this chaos unfold. As most people would be gasping in horror from all of this death she gasped in delight whenever a mercinary was struck down by another, a wicked grin appearing appearing on her face as blood spattered and screams of agony rung through her ears.

She was a sadist, as she enjoyed the suffering of others and inflicting pain onto innocent people, children being her favorite. She wondered how much pain these mercinaries would have to endure if she was on the field, killings slow and painful as she reveled in their screams of pain and their terrified shouts for help.

Alkryii was a girl who looked like she was a china doll except that she had white shoulder-length hair that was slightly curly at the ends with bangs and reddish eyes. She was wearing a black and red lolita dress with a long sleeved blouse underneath and a red headbow, red socks with black ribbon and black party shoes. Alkiryii didn't mind what people said about her or how she dressed, all she cared about were her friends back home.

She stopped thinking about her friends back home when she felt like someone was watching her, not specifically a human but more like someone who was recording every step she took. Alkryii shook the strange thoughts out of her head and sneaked out of the area once the announcement lady declared that the RED team had won not noticing the mysterious figure watching her from the shadows.

-RED Base -

The RED mercinaries celebrated their victory against the BLU team dancing around and being happy. As usual the Demoman was drunk while the Soldier was talking about his time in the military and the Pyro the happiest of them all. The spy was nowhere to be seen but could usually be found in his smoking room. The spy walked in with a slight grin on his face only to exclaim

"I have seen an outsider in the battle area snooping around. I perosonally believe we should get rid of the intruder. "

The rest of the mercinaries were slightly shocked by this statement, except for Demoman who was too drunk to understand what Spy had said. The mercinaries wondered if this intruder alerted the authorities would they lose their jobs or would the authorities think this intruder was crazy and not listen to them while the soldier shouted

" THIS INTRUDER MUST BE KILLED! THEY ARE AN ENEMY TO AMERICA AND ALL IT'S GLORY! "

10 minutes later====================================================================

The mercinaries decided that the best thing to do was get rid of this intruder as it was a threat to their jobs, as the mercinaries gathered up their weapons and equipment even though all they would need was a gun and some bullets the mercinaries decided to use the weapons they were used to.

-Akryii's Home-

While the mercinaries were following the Spy as he led them to the intruders residence Akryii was making a special dish from her home country in her little temporary house near the RED base. Akryii was startled by the sound of a door being opened. She went to check her front door but was confused by the fact that her front door was closed and locked when she was sure that she had heard someone open her front door. Her supicions were confirmed as with further inspection she had found a lock pick on the floor she then ran in to a special room where she picked up some special things then walked out ready to subdue the person or people who had broken into her house.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry about the very inconvenient time skip. I'm not the best at making characters sound the way they do in writing and please leave a comment or favorite this story or anything! I would really, really appreciate it! - The beginning fanfiction writer KetchupHoarder (P.S. I actually do hoard ketchup.)**


End file.
